


Bahryn's Orbit

by Inkeye



Series: Life's Locus [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Bro-Rifle Ship, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, Protective Space Family, Redemption, Suggestive Themes, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkeye/pseuds/Inkeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Kallus may take a while to come around, but he never does anything in half-measures. His defection sets him on a collision course with the very people he once swore to destroy. Some are hesitant, other mistrustful, but one in particular is quite happy to see the ex-agent join the fight against the Empire.<br/>A redemption fic with some fluffy alien-on-man, snarky space family, and MORE STOLEN DATA. It isn't Star Wars without stolen data.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

It began slowly.

And a good thing, too. Even at the beginning of the end, when his Agent persona was still intact, Kallus knew that snooping wasn't an activity for loyal citizens of the Empire. But regardless of sides and mindsets and all else, Kallus was a man that couldn't stand to be made a fool of. And there was just enough doubt in his mind to worry that was the case.

So he started to look. In small windows of opportunity, he scanned databases and asked questions and watched for reactions. And many things are just as he thought they were. Kallus lived with the brutality of the Empire-he _was_ the brutality of the Empire. There was no anarchist he wouldn't silence, no terrorist he wouldn't fight. No single individual could measure up to peace and prosperity for an entire galaxy.

It comes as a dull shock when Kallus learns that absolute loyalty isn't enough. That sliver of thought in his brain, that sliver of- _rebelliousness_ -feels vindicated at the discovery

It isn't anything big. It isn't any grand horror that the Lasat had warned him about-like the mess with Geonisis.

But Kallus is an ISB agent. One of the best. With accolades and ranking he gained from the operations he has successfully completed. So finding dozens of case files, _his own_ case files, half-erased and clearly tampered with, is beyond maddening.

They aren't the only ones. Every ISB agent's files are lacking. With no one particularly bothered by it.

Kallus still doesn't know enough. He spends weeks reading over every datafile he can get his hands on, expanding his search to the files of operations, bounties, politicians, and so on. The missing pieces begin to tell a story, one that sits uneasy with him.

All the while, he continues his duties. Kallus is no traitor. (At least, his mind whispers, until he has proof-)

One day, Kallus signs off on an additional crate of supplies. The middle management gives him a funny look, and he feels his face heat.

"Is there a problem?" He snaps, and the man scurries away.

Five days later, he calls off pursuit early. The freighter they were tracking jumps into hyperspace, and Kallus pounds a fist into the wall, not knowing who exactly to be angry at. There was _some_ danger in following, after all, it wasn't completely unfounded-

When an Inquisitor comes, sent to find the person rifling through Empire databases, it is a small thing to direct her to a fellow agent. The man was a cretin, lazy and lacking. It was a marvel he had made it this far. If anything, his loss would prove beneficial.

After the man is dragged away, screaming and whimpering, Kallus resolves to stop lying to himself.

The Lasat was right.

He keeps looking, of course. The more information, the better. But Kallus no longer feels any need to limit himself in his search. He has his superior's trust, for the time being. A supply of goons to take the fall for any mistake.

And a lifetime of being made a fool of to take revenge for.

\---

It can't last forever. He knows that. For nearly three months, Kallus wreaks havoc on the Empire from the inside. Shipments go astray, refugees slip out of mysteriously opened containment cells, and vital intelligence manages to find its way into Rebel hands.

(And as Kallus works, he shoves down those blasted emotions and thoughts that bubble up so often these days. He ignores those warring factions of his mind, the side that screams _traitor_ , and the side that screams _murderer_ , and works.)

He can see where this is going to end. Whether the admiral or an Inquisitor, someone is going to catch him. The risk grows daily. Kallus entertains the thought of running. He can have one last grand act of sabotage, duck onto a TIE, and disappear, with perhaps both retribution and reparation satisfied.

He likes the idea.

One night, Kallus catches the admiral mid-discussion.

"-including the Emporer's most recent pet project."

"Isn't it a bit risky, to bring it through here?"

"The data is specially encrypted. It can't be downloaded or copied, and any tampering with the package causes automatic deletion. Trust me, Lieutenant, theft is utterly inconceivable."

Kallus forces his smirk away as the admiral rounds the corner.

"Agent."

"Admiral."  They nod to each other.

The sharp grin makes its way back onto his face as Kallus plans.

\---

"So...why are we heading straight for the Star Destroyer?"

"So we can steal stuff and mess with the Empire?"

Sabine rolled her eyes and shoved Ezra off his chair. "Yes, oh wise Jedi, I listened to the mission briefing too. But why are we going in _now_? I thought we needed to pick up Tseebo first so we can _actually steal_ them."

"Change of plans." Hera said patiently. "We just had word they've changed their departure date, so it's Plan A again. Go in and steal the thing, hope that it doesn't erase itself before we can get it back to base."

"A plan messed up before we even started. I think we have a record."

"Nah." Zeb grinned at Sabine. ""member when Ezra had that brilliant idea with the cable and grenade? And what Kanan did to make sure he didn't go through with it?"

"All past missions aside-" Hera rode over Ezra's complaints. "We've still got that iozod probe, so that's going to be your distraction to get in. Five minute window, everybody. Call me for pick-up."

\---

The alarms are blaring, and they are not nearly loud enough to drown out his cursing.

Why did those fools have to pick this very day to stage an assault? Now the entire base was on alert, and he was walking down the hallway with incriminating evidence clutched in his fist. Fortunate, that it was so small. A grey triangular tube, prongs jutting from one end, and containing plans that the Rebels were, undoubtedly, here to take.

Kallus walked against the crowd, and only his angry glare and reputation dissuade anyone from stopping him. But those will only take him so far.

He makes it to his room. Clothes and supplies are tossed haphazardly into a bag. The datafile is stuffed into a pair of socks, and he slings the bag over his shoulder-

A yellow glow catches his eye.

He almost forgot.

(It's ridiculous, to feel such tenderness for an inanimate object, a stupid _rock_ -)

Kallus takes a few, precious moments to pick up the small meteorite, wrap it in a shirt, and tuck it carefully away.

And then he is running.

\---

"What do you mean, _it's gone?"_

"Just what I said, yeah? The file's gone!" Zeb flicks through the compartment. They are safe, for the moment, the Lasat running his pads over the sides. "No slots or secret bits or nothing."

Kanan ran a hand through his hair. "Sabine, keep an eye out. Ezra, can you bring up a feed of this room?"

"On it."

Blue holograms flicker to life. They watch as two guards speed through their daily life, up to a half hour before they arrive. Then Agent Kallus arrived. Ezra groaned.

"Of course it's-"

The blue Kallus pulled his blaster from its holster, and stunned the other men.

"What-"

"Did he just-"

Kallus expertly deactivated the forcefield and opened the compartment. He removed the three-sided metal object, and left.

"Okay. Ooookay. Did the guy who spent that last year trying to fry us just screw over the Empire? Is that what we just watched?" Ezra asked, bewildered. He twisted his head as Zeb began to chortle. "What is so _funny_?"

"Long story kid, but-"

"Zeb, save the stories for later." Kanan watched as a hologram admiral ran into view, shaking the prone men. "We only know that Kallus has what we came for, and he's probably heading for the hangar too. So we grab him if we can, stun him if we must, but get that device by any means necessary."

\---

That bugger had actually done it.

The other are looking at him funny. He doesn't blame them, his grin isn't the regular get-to-bash-stormtrooper-skulls-together sort of grin.

No, this one is the I-no-longer-regret-saving-that-guy grin. And Zeb doesn't wear that one too often. It is a bit of an odd one.

He whooped as another one of Sabine's grenades went off. This is a _good_ day.

\---

"You- _you!_ It's been _you?_ "

The admiral is nearly frothing at the mouth. His men are spreading out behind him, directly between Kallus and the nearest TIE.

"You- _traitor_! You _scum_! I don't care what the Inquisitors want, there won't be enough of you left over to interrogate!"

Kallus leaps behind a crate as they begin to fire.

It's futile, and pointless, but he draws his blaster anyway, and jumps up to return fire. He downs three of them before they catch him at his left shoulder and hip, and the force from the blasts throw him across the floor.

\---

"Yes, dear? Is the whole base attacking you yet?"

"Not exactly." Kanan drew back while the others ran ahead. "Agent Kallus is giving every appearance of defecting."

"...you're joking."

"I'm really not. And he has a good portion of the base chasing after him, too, We're feeling a bit ignored here."

"H-Wh-I don't care. Catch him and get to me and we can untangle this later."

"Just what I was thinking."

"Of course. We're the sane ones."

\---

He can smell himself burning. He has shot a few more from where he lays, and the admiral is backpedaling while calling for reinforcements. Coward. He's injured and prone, and the man isn't finishing him off. His mistake.

Kallus drags himself to another shipment. He props his blaster arm on the surface, towards the door, right across where it reads-

EXPLOSIVES.

There's an idea.

\---

Ezra yelped as Zeb dragged him backwards, away from the hangar door where a large squad of stormtroopers cluster. The group raised their blasters-

An explosion erupts from the archway. Their small group is thrown to the ground, while the stormtoopers are enveloped in a cloud of fire and ash.

"Oh-ah-that'll smart-"

"Quickly!" Kanan is already up, darting forward. They vault over the bodies and see-

Across the huge space, a badly battered Kallus is dropping into a TIE. The admiral is screaming at his men, but the TIE is already lifting, slowly, ponderously, and drifting toward the exit. No one pays any attention to the very obvious collection of fugitives watching the chaos.

"Oh man, I think he really is ditching them-"

The TIE careens out of the hangar, into space.

"He's already away-Hera!"

"I see him, but I can't follow him without-he's jumped. He's gone. We can't do anything else here, Kanan, get ready to board."

The enemy is easy to fend off for the spare minutes Hera needs to circle into the hangar towards them.

After they leap aboard, shots ricocheting off the closing ramp, Zeb pats Kanan's shoulder with a heavy hand.

"Don't be too upset boss, I don't think that's the last we've seen of 'im and those plans."

Kanan eyed him. "Got something you'd like to share?"

The Lasat gives him a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I think there might've been somethin' I, ah, neglected to tell you..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 features the hunt for Kallus, some hardheaded folks that avoid the horrible things called feelings, so on. And of course, our reoccurring star-Explosives.

 

The TIE grated and scraped across the metal ground. Any other day, when his mind wasn't blurred with pain and exhaustion, Kallus would berate himself for such a sloppy landing.

He had visited this planet a few times. It was an old frontier settlement, one long-since invaded and stripped of its resources. To most, it was a fuel stop, and nothing else. But to those who knew where to look, there was a thriving black market to be found. One that Kallus had exploited before to expose members of a fledgling rebellion.

The irony of the situation did not elude him.

The Empire presence was minimal, but his crash wasn't exactly inconspicuous. They would come looking for its source sooner or later. Kallus opened the hatch and, gritting his teeth, heaved his bag out. He clambered out after it, and ducked into one of the many empty and ramshackle buildings.

An hour later, Kallus slipped out of a side alley, hastily bandaged wounds hidden under layers of bulky, nondescript clothing. With his new ragged appearance, Kallus fit in perfectly with the growing crowd. Aliens and humans alike avoided any eye contact, save for the very, very drunk. And there were admittedly quite a few of those. Kallus looked around-

And there it was, the tavern that the teetering rabble were swarming in and out of.

Kallus brushed passed the aliens sprawled in the doorway. Once, he would have been instantly confronted by hostile stares and silence. Kallus hadn't anticipated that any part of this mess would be _easier_ after defecting. But it was remarkably refreshing, to find a seat and the bartender's attention without needing so much as a single threat to soften the riffraff.

"Tihaar, neat." The Dressellian bartender nodded, and leaned in when Kallus beckoned. "Bacta kit, untraceable subspace transceiver."

The alien ran a critical eye over his slumped form. "Gotta doctor over there, if you've the creds. Only here for another hour."

"No. Thank you. But speaking of credits, I have something for sale." Kallus drained the delivered drink in a gulp, nearly choking at its strength.

"Merch or tel?"

"Tel. Empire variety."

The Dresselian whistled. "Step light, my friend, they're out in droves today. Something's riled them up. Still, there'll be a few in and out today willing to do business. Grab a corner, stay low, and I'll send them over as they come. For a spotter's fee, of course."

"Of course. And," Kallus dropped his voice, barely audible, "I would be particularly generous if I could pass this off to someone particularly...hostile towards the Empire."

"I shall certainly do my best." The bartender's eyes gleamed as he passed Kallus his package and another drink, and waved him off to the corner.

\---

"Well, he isn't on this planet." Kanan dropped into the seat beside Hera. "Your contact didn't note any other ship landing in the time frame."

Hera made a noise of frustration. "He can't have made it out of this quadrant with a TIE, and there's only so many places here that aren't Empire occupied. Where else could he be?"

"Maybe he did land on an occupied planet." Ezra offered. "Kallus is smart, he could've found a place to land safely under their radar."

"Maybe...nothing's turned up so far, so it's worth a try." She tapped the map. "But the whole of the Imperial Fleet has to have been alerted by now. So it has to be close, and it has be the sort of place easy to disappear in."

Sabine stood and marked three locations. "I remember these ones having a lot of traffic, and they're all in range."

"I'll set course. The longer it takes to locate the agent, the more likely it is the Empire will get to him first." Hera turned, hand on the doorway. "Although I suppose it's _e_ _x_ -agent now. For who knows how long. Except for _someone_ who could've said something a bit sooner."

"I didn't say anythin' because I didn't know for sure if our little adventure actually left an impression on 'im." Zeb spoke up from the bench, where he was cleaning his bo-rifle. "I'm lovin' the fact he's done a bunk, but he wasn't exactly raring to go when we left Bahryn. Had to stew, I guess."

Ezra frowned. "So, since we've decided there's no way this is a set-up or anything, and Ag-and Kallus _has_ defected, what _are_ we going to do with him if we manage to find him?"

"Well, he has attacked us. Arrested countless innocents, probably killed just as many," Hera ticked them off on her fingers, "Terrorized Lothal, blew Tua up, etc. Who knows what the commander will say. But."

"But," Kanan interjected. "We're still our own crew, and we still have our autonomy. It's not like the Rebellion has any jury set up. Yet. I think it's going to be our call. And we are not making that call until we can actually talk to him, and see if his romp on the moon really did change him."

"Heh. Romp. Call it that in front of 'im, that'll be funny."

They filed out of the common room, each with their own task.

"Hey, Zeb?"

"Yeah, kid?" Zeb heaved his weapon locker out from under the bed. Ezra peered down from his bunk, tooling with his 'saber.

"You really believe he's changed, don't you."

"Yep. I do. There was somethin' about his eyes, before we left. Different. Less cold. Not due to the climate, I'd wager." Zeb snickered. "And now it's come to a head."

"So, you were looking at his eyes. _Closely_." Ezra flashed him an impish grin. Zeb raised his head.

"What was that? Are you implying something, brat?"

"Oh, nothing." Ezra sang. "Just you seem awfully pleased lately. And you're more eager than Kanan and Hera to find Kallus."

Zeb began to reach for his staff. Ezra leapt from the bed and took off, laughing, down the hall. Zeb dropped the bo-rifle with a thump, shaking his head.

The kid wasn't exactly wrong.

\---

The suns were setting. A few visitors had come and gone, leaving Kallus different bids for his information. Credits, black market items, and in one case, an incredibly tempting offer of a well-forged identity and job on an Inner Rim planet. He was considering meeting with the man later, should any rebels fail to show.

Eyes moving over the other patrons, Kallus absently massaged his leg. Too much running today. The deep ache always felt cold, and disturbed the hazy warmth of alcohol.

He should probably quit drinking. The bacta treatments numbed his surface wounds hours ago, so he is _relatively_ pain-free. And being in a drunken stupor while on the run is not wise. Still, Kallus found himself catching the eye of the bartender and motioning for another.

And he finds himself proven correct when a Ho'Din runs in, calling out in its native tongue-

"Trrroopers! Arrrmed trrroopers cominnng this way!"

It's a mad swarm for the back doors as most of the patrons flee. Kallus follows at a calm pace, drawing his cowl up to shadow his face and tossing credits onto the bar.

The entire crowd looks suspicious. Perhaps he'll be able to pass unnoticed in the masses.

\---

"Bust?"

"Bust." Kanan confirmed. "The only other ship to dock was a frigate-"

Chopper whistled stridently, jabbing at the monitor.

"What's th-really?" Hera swiveled in her chair and tapped a few keys. "Kanan. Listen to this. An Imperial broadcast over on Florrum just confirmed the sighting of "a high-profile conspirator'."

Kanan thumbed his comlink. "Strap in everyone, we've found him and the Empire has too. We're going to have a little race."

\---

Kallus slid down the wall of the hovel. Outside, a patrol raced past.

This situation was utterly tiresome, and he was quite finished with it. The next time Kallus had an offer for this blasted intelligence, he wasn't going to wait for anything better. Even if he would much rather see it go to the Rebels. His body was one massive bruise, and he was fairly sure his shoulder burns were oozing. Being slammed into walls by charging stormtroopers did that.

Wounded or otherwise, they were stupid to attack an ex-ISB in such a fashion. They had no chance one-on-one. Sore and aggravated, Kallus had taken great pleasure in shooting them with their own blasters. While on stun, of course. Leaving corpses lying around would only serve to rile up the others.

He wasn't going soft.

He was, however, getting very hungry. And cold.

Kallus shuffled around his pack and pulled out his bundled shirt. He couldn't hold the meteorite with the light it gave off, but the warmed clothing would be enough.

(And the warmth that grew in his chest, not unlike the heat of alcohol, when he thought about-)

Another patrol, their footsteps oddly muffled. Kallus blinked several times. His vision was blurring. Alcohol, injuries, and no food. He was a fool.

Still, he had enough energy for one more run. And there was a chance, however slight, that the man from earlier was in the docking bay-

The stormtroopers were talking as they hurried past.

"-sure they're here?"

"Of course they are. They want to question the deserter too."

"If those Rebel vultures want a piece of him, they'll have to go through us."

Was it _them_ , or had some other squad been sent to capture him? Kallus supposed it didn't matter either way. He had wanted pass off the information in a nice, open area with plenty of exits. It had been far too positive for him to assume he could get out of this without being captured by _someone_.

If it had to happen, it might as well be the faction of his choosing. And the people less likely to dismember him after they were done.

\---

"No, I _don't_ think they're all here." Sabine hissed into her communicator. "I'd love to blow this lot sky high, much more than _you_ do, but this is definitely not their full numbers. And I don't want a bunch to come running in after I've exhausted all my explosives. Quiet for minute."

She waited for the 'troopers to face away before scaling down the wall to drop into the street. Creeping forward, Sabine gently eased adhesive grenades onto their speeders before backing away into the alley. Her comlink crackled to life again.

"No sign of Kallus in the docking bay." Kanan whispered. "Zeb? Ezra?"

"Nothin' in the taverns."

"I haven't seen him."

Sabine sighed. She perched herself on a window sill with full view of the 'troopers and their speeders. "Alright, what about-"

Hera's voice rang through the line. "Star Destroyer inbound."

"Karabast! Can't we catch a break?"

"Alright, we can buy a little time by distracting them with those explosives, and the "surprise" Ezra set up. And if-"

"Excuse me."

Sabine swiveled, whipping her blasters from her sides as her sights came down, focusing them precisely at Kallus's face.

He raised an eyebrow.

"My apologies for startling you, Miss Wren. I assumed your party was looking for me and thought to make your search easier."

The man had seen better days. Bruises lined an exhausted face, and he was holding his side. The ex-agent also appeared to be favouring his left leg.

But Sabine knew what kind of threat he posed. And old habits die hard.

Kallus didn't seem surprised when she kept her blasters leveled at him while climbing down. "I don't suppose you would be happy if I simply passed off the plans, and we parted on good terms?"

Sabine snorted. "No, that's not going to work." She tapped her comlink."I've got-"

"Hey! You there!"

Blaster fire scored the walls next to them as stormtroopers appeared at the end of the alley.

"This way!" Sabine snapped. "Keep up, or I'll shoot you myself!"

She could hear speeders rev to life, only to explode under their riders. That would give them some time.

\---

"Hey! I've got Kallus, but got a little too much company to go with him. Coming your way, Hera."

"Copy. You heard her, everyone. Get your butts back here."

Zeb left the tavern at a run.

 _Finally_. They caught up to Kallus. A little over a day, but it felt like much longer. The Empire had nearly beat them to it, nearly taken the plans right back-

Nearly snatched Kallus away, to be locked away and tortured and Ashla knew what else.

The man had changed. Zeb knew it. And being a changed man, he deserved better than that.

Zeb rounded the corner, speeding toward the hangar-

"I'm almost there- _will you keep up_ -they're right on top of us-"

"Coming in from behind." Kanan said. "Going to bottleneck them, get him on board,"

They all arrive at once, Ezra darting down from the roofs, Kanan walking backwards wielding his 'saber, and Sabine-

Sabine was running for the Ghost, with Kallus right behind her.

A weight lifted from Zeb's chest.

The Ghost's ramp is descending, and Ezra and Sabine are aboard.

Kallus stumbles, tripping over the lip, and Zeb bounds forward. He catches the man easily, pulling him safely into the Ghost. Kanan rushes after them, and then the Ghost is sealed shut and they're away.

The ex-agent is bent in half, his whole body heaving as he gasped for breath.

Kallus looks up, and his eyes-

His eys are warm, that cold and angry edge nowhere to be found.

"Thank you...Zeb."

And then the ex-Agent Kallus fell again, utterly unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking. Plenty of talking.  
> And you lovely people you, thank you for your marvelous words of encouragement.  
> Aaand I'm tacking on one more chapter to this thing to stuff the things I want in here.

 

It took nearly an hour to tend to Kallus. Fresh bruises striped his ribs a deep purple, and charred, splotchy patches mixed with half-healed skin. Zeb carefully cut away tattered clothing. He left the pants for modesty's sake.

(Zeb resolutely stays on task, even as his eyes rove greedily up and down the prone man. _That_ is something to take care of after Kallus wakes up.)

And he _will_ wake. Some of the burns run deep, but nothing fatal.

So it's easy to settle himself down in the infirmary, Kallus lying swathed in bandages, and put his feet up for a while. Hera is off consulting with the higher-ups, the others relaxing after a job well done. He's about to do the same when the bag catches his eye. Kallus dropped it when he collapsed, and Sabine had rummaged through it to get the device, tossing it in here when she was done.

Zeb debated for a moment before getting up to retrieve it.

The bo-rifle was strapped onto the front. He removed the power-core before setting it down next to Kallus's bed. Hera would be ticked if he had a fully functioning weapon, but just the staff would be okay to leave with the injured man.

Shirts, a couple grenades, bacta patches-

One shirt landed on next to the others with a _thunk_.

He picked it up. It heated his palm, and his stomach fluttered. Zeb unraveled it-

Kallus kept the meteorite.

The crew of the Ghost had their doubts, and Zeb understood them. But he had no doubts. Hadn't before, didn't now. _Definitely_ didn't now. No, he wouldn't go against his family, but that family was made up of two Jedi and a Twi'lek and a Mandalorian fighting off a vast army and saving people through piracy. Crazier things happened to them everyday. So yeah, Zeb could hope for some sort of understanding to come out of this mess.

He had some hope for other things, too. Why not? Zeb wasn't stupid, he saw the way Kallus had looked at him when he pulled them both on board. With relief and affection and no small amount of desire.

Zeb stood and approached the bed quietly. He eased back the blanket, and settled the meteorite in the gap between Kallus's arm and chest. The man turned in his sleep, unconsciously curling around the source of warmth.

Zeb hoped for a future just as bright and warm.

\---

"Well?" Kanan leaned against the wall next to Hera's quarters.

"Well. Commander Sahto is happy. He wasn't optimistic over our chances of getting those plans without Tseebo. We're to rendezvous near Dantooine."

"And Kallus?"

"What we expected." Hera handed Kanan a datapad. "Those are the coordinates, if you wouldn't mind putting them in. I had to listen to those morons argue with him for hours. I'm taking a nap."

"Am I not invited? I need my beauty sleep more than you do, fair captain."

\---

Ezra rounded the corner in time to see Hera poking a finger into Kanan's side, favouring him with a soft smile as she drew his head down.

He promptly stepped out of view and tactfully waited a few minutes. Ezra made a face and covered his ears at some of the sounds drifting down the corridor. When Hera's door slid shut he headed back around to Kanan, still standing outside with a dreamy look on his face.

"Hey there, master."

Kanan twitched, and turned to face his apprentice. "Hey..."

Ezra returned the glowering look with an innocent one of his own before sobering. "You heard back from the commander?"

"Yes." Kanan led them to the cockpit. "We've been asked, if you can call it that, to bring Kallus to one of the Rebellion's smaller outposts. He's to be debriefed by our people there."

"And then what?"

"Some are calling for his head on a platter, but Commander Sahto refused them on the grounds we can't give him a proper trial. The most likely outcome is he'll be held there indefinitely, pending the end of this war. If it ever comes."

"That...doesn't sound very nice."

"Kallus isn't-or wasn't-a very nice person. And we may be the good guys, but good doesn't mean soft." Kanan seated himself in the pilots chair and steepled his fingers. "You don't think he should be detained?"

"Well...I don't know." Ezra said, shuffling back to lean against a panel. "He hunted us for so long. And the siege at Lothal was awful. Just with what happened with Minister Tua-she was so afraid, and then she was killed by exactly what she was scared of and what we promised to protect her from. _He_ did that. I'm never going to forget that, any of it. And none of us should. But to just lock him up now? Kallus is done with the Empire, and we're the only ones that can make sure he stays out of their hands. And he's skilled. I mean, look at those Mandalorians, they shot Hera down and we've teamed up with _them_."

"Some excellent points." Kanan agreed. "But while Kallus has defected, it doesn't mean he would be willing to fight. And if he did, many of our allies would be angry just to see him. Too many people have lost loved ones to the ISB."

"I get that." Ezra looked down. "I really, really get that. And part of me-a _lot_ of me-is angry. But what good does it do to hate Kallus? I think that if the Rebellion learns to take allies where they're found, remembering their origins but not hate them for it, we'll be so much stronger."

"You know, I'm proud of you."

Ezra looked up in surprise. Kanan smiled at him. "I don't think I say that enough. You've grown wise, Ezra. And I do agree with you. But while we could push on this, and Commander Sahto would probably side with us, I don't think our teammates are ready to be as accepting as you are. Hera would do anything to keep us safe, and Sabine-Sabine still has quite a bit of Mandalorian culture in her. It isn't easy for her to give up on an enemy. A part of her still loves the hunt."

"And Chopper would electrocute him in his sleep." Ezra muttered, rubbing his arm.

"Only if he was feeling particularly merciful."

"Yeah..." Ezra swung his legs back and forth, feeling more at ease. "But then there's Zeb. Who I don't think would have any problem with Kallus being on the Ghost. At all."

Kanan coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, uh, Ezra-you've been keeping your senses to yourself, right? Not...poking around, or anything?"

"No, I haven't." His master sighed in relief, before Ezra continued. "Not that I would have to extend my senses to get that vibe coming off both of them. Talk about weird attractions, man, does Zeb ever broadcast-"

"Okay." Kanan interrupted. "So you did catch that."

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "Hard to miss and harder to ignore. Some very interesting thoughts."

"Right. So. Do I need to-"

"You don't need to explain it, Kanan."

"Right. Great. Fantastic."

"Can we go back to talking about Zeb-"

" _Yes_."

\---

The darkened room was fuzzy around the edges. Everything tilted when he moved his head. Kallus made a distressed sound and heaved, but there was nothing in his stomach to purge.

"Easy there, mate. Deep breaths."

The deep voice keeps murmuring to him as a hand cups his head and water dribbles past his lips. Kallus drank greedily. The room quit spinning and his stomach calmed.

"There y'go."

He feels safe. Odd.

He drifts...

\---

"What's up?"

"Hera wants you in the cockpit for a talk." Sabine gestured at Kallus, who was back to sleeping peacefully. "I'll keep an eye on him while you're out. And don't worry-" She held up a hand to forestall Zeb when he opened his mouth. "I'm not going to pull anything. I wouldn't and you know it. I don't trust him, I don't like him, but even if I didn't know _exactly_ why you keep eyeing him I wouldn't shoot a decent source of information."

"Hmph. Not eyeing anythin'." Zeb grumbled half-heartedly.

"Oh, so that little twinkle you get in your eye doesn't come from the thought of bending Mr. Ex-Agent there over the nearest hard surface-"

"Wh- _twinkle_ -you little-"

"Hera. Waiting. Off you go."

Zeb left with one last look at Kallus.

Honestly. He was worse than Ezra, and Ezra was a _teenager_. Part of her (an inconsequential and incredibly _tiny_ part) enjoyed the sight of her hulking friend acting so love-struck. Because that was exactly what the Lasat was. Over _Kallus_. Of course, there was a much larger and more sensible part of her brain screaming to put a bolt in Kallus before he could put a knife in Zeb's back, but Sabine would restrain herself for the time being.

And she would always, always be watching.

\---

The second time Kallus wakes, the room is well-lit, and empty.

But there are voices right outside the door, talking in hushed tones. Kallus pulled himself upright, grunting with effort, and Zeb appeared in the doorway. Behind him, Kallus can see the women of the crew peek in, and wonders where the others are. But he doesn't look for long, and they soon disappear.

He forgets, sometimes, how huge the Lasat are. Zeb settled in a chair beside him. His presence is...large.

"Been a while, agent."

Kallus gave him a steady stare. "I am an agent no longer, as you well know. You rebels have such marvelous timing. I was nearly blown to pieces, you know."

"Eh, sure, but I think we made up for it scooping you up on Florrum."

"Ah, a wonderful gesture to be sure, but an unnecessary one if you hadn't come sniffing along in the first place. And, I might add, you're the one who put me in this position to start with."

"And what position is that?"

Was the Lasat _leering_ at him?

Kallus flushed and forged onward. "I'm not particularly...vexed that you pushed me to look for the truth, rather, I'm quite grateful-" He stumbled over his words when Zeb brightened. "But I was...content, with my life before. And I rather think my life expectancy was better."

Zeb's hand closed around his arm. "I'm not promising anythin' great, but I wasn't lying when I said we'd treat you fair. No sudden executions. And," The Lasat bared his teeth. "The Empire isn't getting anywhere near you."

"I appreciate that. And-this." He indicated his bandaged torso, ignoring the way Zeb grinned. "And I'm quite happy that your rebellion does not intend to airlock me. But what _do_ they intend to do with me?"

"Well..." The look faded from Zeb's face, and Kallus felt a stab of disappointment. "I'm not sure they know the answer to that, either. The consensus right now is that you're knowledgeable and valuable, and so worth keepin' around, but not anywhere you could see important stuff or mess with our important people."

"So, not here then."

"No. A lil' outpost we've got, quiet place the rebellion is trying to set up a refugee center." Zeb fiddled with the corner of his blanket. "Some of the folks there are supposed to keep an eye on you, but it's not like you'll be shut in a cell all the time. Just...watched."

That was...better than he expected. But Zeb didn't seem to think so. Kallus looked him over carefully. "You don't sound happy about it." Zeb raised his eyes and stared at him.

"You think I'd be peachy with you bein' hidden away on some backwater hole? No logic here, just Sahto trying to keep everyone calm. Ignoring what good you could do in favour of putting you out of sight."

"Oh? And you assume I would enthusiastically join your band of rebels...because?"

"Because." Zeb shifted forward. "I've _seen_ you, Kallus. There's no agent anymore. Just a clever, strong man who's chosen to do the right thing. And when those morons figure themselves out, I'm going to come get you. And our Rebellion is going to _wreck_ the Empire." His fierce eyes soften as he touches Kallus's cheek.

Kallus swallowed.

"Zeb, we're entering orbit!"

"Gimme a minute, here!" Zeb hollered, and turned back to him. He grasped Kallus's head between his paws, and kissed him.

The grip is gentle, rough pads and soft fur brushing the nape of his neck and the side of his face.

Lips slide against each other, occasionally riding up for a brush of those sharp fangs.

A tongue licks its way into his mouth, hotter than his own, and they wrap slickly around each other.

It's good. Very, very good.

Zeb pulls away, and they are both breathless.

"Ah...you're...quite sure of yourself, aren't you..." Kallus tries to put some reproach into his voice, but his words come out infuriatingly affectionate.

That brightness returns to Zeb's face as he stands. "Yeah. Yeah, I am." The Lasat presses a kiss to his knuckles, laughing and darting away when Kallus swats at him.

He pauses with one hand on the door. "I'll be in touch, yeah? Till we come back for you."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that annoying thing authors do when they don't have ANYTHING but dialogue?  
> Heh. Heh. Heh.  
> Oh, and saaaaap. Drama. Fun times.

 

"Ah, there you are. Com wasn't cooperatin' for a bit. How goes it? Got some twitchy folks following the big bad ISB agent everywhere?"

"That's amusing. No, my... _guards_ don't do a great deal of guarding, which is a nice surprise. And it "goes" well enough. It's been rather boring since my debriefing."

"Told you we were a decent lot."

"I would have made trouble long before learning that myself if I didn't trust your word."

"Awww."

"Shut up.

\---

"He's rather quiet. Doesn't say a word if not approached first."

"I'm not surprised. Zeb's the only one he has a decent connection to in the Rebellion. If you're not too busy, keep me updated."

"I would make time even if I was, my friend."

\---

"Those two are quite skilled in diplomacy. I was sure there would be a riot today."

"Yeah, the commander gave Xeeix and Frenes this job for a reason. It'll get easier soon, when the fleet sets up regular shipment drops."

"Marvelous. These rations are absolutely disg-ah."

"Kallus? You still-"

"I'm a hypocrite, aren't I?"

"What are you on about?"

"The blockade. On that planet. That was entirely my orchestration, you know. I starved them to flush you out."

"Kallus-"

\---

"You hung up on me!"

"And you tattled to your captain and she spoke to Frenes and now I'm locked in a room. What happened to "just being watched"?"

"Don't pull that on _me_ , you need to listen."

"I don't _need_ to anything of the sort."

"Then-please, as my-friend, _will_ you listen?"

"..."

"I wasn't talkin' through my teeth before. No, the slate isn't wiped clean, that doesn't happen. And I get that this isn't easy, 'specially since you've got nothin' to do but sit around and stew. But when you're stewin', think about _all_ the choices you've made. Good 'n bad, and why the bad choices made you make good ones. And remember that  _our_ choice is to give more credit to your good ones. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Good."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hang up on me again and I'll shove my bo-rifle right up your-"

\---

"Stop _doing_ that."

\---

"What's your hurry?"

"Frenes wishes me to meet with one of her associates for lunch. The woman intends to infiltrate ISB. I am to impart all I can for her to pass as an agent."

"You think she can do it?

"Oh, the mission has no chance of success. She will likely be exposed within a day. But with some instruction, she may just survive the experience."

\---

"I hear your protégé left today."

"Yes...we've done all we can to help her. But I still fear for her. I've a foolish heart, Hera."

"There's nothing foolish about caring about your people. It's only natural to worry."

"I know."

"..."

"..."

"Ha."

"What?"

"I daresay Kallus is nearly as worried as I. He spent the morning haranguing her on minute details, and is pacing the halls as we speak. I do believe I shall invite him to our gathering for supper."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

\---

"Is that your mechanical menace I hear banging around in the background?"

"He isn't _mine_ , thank Ashla. But yeah, Hera's locked everyone out of the common room so she can chat with Ah-er, with someone..."

"You don't need to feel guilty for keeping secrets. It's only logical."

"Ahh, I know it. Doesn't make me-Chopper! Don't touch-"

\---

"The droid doesn't like hearing from me, I suppose."

"That piece of _junk_ doesn't like anybody 'cept Hera. He's been a bloody nightmare, what with her meetings happening regularly these days."

"How did you manage to escape him tonight?"

"Er-well-"

"Zeb's started taking the com to our room and keeps me up all night talking to you."

" _Ezra-_ "

"Hello, Jabba. Lovely to hear from you."

"Quit calling me that!"

"Shut up, brat!"

"Better idea, I'm going to go hang out with Sabine. You two carry on."

"..."

"He seems remarkably calm about our...talks."

"...yeah? And?"

"Does he-know? About?"

"About what?"

"Do I have to spell it out?"

"My whole flipping crew knows I've got a thing for you. With you. Whatever."

"Your way with words never ceases to amaze."

\---

"Whose arms do I need to tear off?"

"I don't appreciate the implication that I require defending. You recall our first meeting, yes?"

"Don't dodge the question. You sound awful."

"That's because everyone on this blasted base is keeping me from my blasted bed!"

"It's called _concern_ , you idiot. Hera was talkin' to Frenes, you had some people worried about you."

"..."

"Kallus?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. And I am _fine_."

\---

"Please, keep a better eye on him. He's is very important to a member of my crew."

"We intend to do just that. He's important to us as well. Kallus could very well grow to be a symbol, not unlike your Jedi friends. And I have a debt to pay for the safe return of my ward."

"Thank you."

\---

"...they arrested him."

"He attacked you! What did you expect them to do?"

"..."

\---

"He...what? He did-"

"Yeah, Ezra didn't even blink, went straight for it-you've got a nice laugh, y'know."

"-what?"

"Er-nothin'."

\---

"All communications will be shut down, till we clear the system."

"Alright."

"Talk to you in a week. Signing off."

"..."

"..."

"...be careful."

\---

"Hey, how's that oil working for you?"

"It...works well, thank you. But how did you know-"

"Eh, grapevine. Hera And Kanan natter with folks there all the time. It's obvious to anyone with eyes that leg gives you trouble."

"I see."

"I'm glad it helps. I'll send more with the next drop-off."

\---

"So it's a class, basically."

"I wouldn't call it-well, perhaps. They've managed to connive me into directing their combat exercises as well."

"Wily as you are, and _they_ tricked you? Ha, I doubt that."

"Hm. Well. We shall see how the first session goes. Xeeix expects a full evaluation on their capabilities. If a good number show promise, I may be asked to continue."

"That's what you're hoping for anyway."

"Yes. I...like this."

"Molding recruits or terrorizing the rabble?"

"The latter, obviously."

\---

"Caught Hera and Kanan again. Heh heh."

"What?"

"Oh, Hera and Kanan try to hide the fact they're an old married couple in _every_ way. We know, they know we know, but we pretend to make them feel better."

"But aren't Jedi forbidden from such things?"

"That's why we pretend."

"Ah."

"Yeah. It isn't easy on them. Things are gonna be different, if the Order ever gets back on its feet, but Kanan worries that part won't change. Any Masters that come back wouldn't like any of their people in relationships, let alone one of the few Jedi around in their prime."

"I imagine General Syndulla isn't particularly pleased at the thought either."

"Are you kidding? He loves the idea. The guy isn't subtle at all, he wants Hera to come fight with him again and bring Kanan with her. And since we're trying to keep that faction happy, they aren't outright denying him."

"The Rebellion has such interesting politics."

"You think?"

\---

"-llo? Hello?"

"Ye-what happened. Where is he."

"Zeb's-okay. Not great, but okay. He was caught in an explosion and it gave him a bad concussion. We're keeping him under for another day, but I'll set you up in the infirmary as soon as he wakes."

"Thank you, Captain Syndulla."

"Your welcome A-Kallus."

\---

"-and I was starting to slip."

"And Zeb?"

"He was still on the back of one of the creatures-"

"It's called a bonzami. Nasty big buggers."

"Zeb!"

"Good to see you awake-"

"We expected you to come around yesterday."

"Yeah, yeah, get offa me. Jeez, tellin' stories while I'm out, don't you lot have anything better to do?"

"Aw, come on, this is a _good_. You never told us all of it!"

"Whatever, you do what you want. I'm going back to sleep."

"Spoilsport. Go on, Kallus."

\---

"Yes, so very discrete. You have many fine attributes, my friend, but discretion isn't one of them."

"You sayin' I have a big mouth?"

"Yes, but fortunately there are some benefits-"

"..."

"..."

"Ah. I should probably go-"

"Oh no you don't. Get back here and tell me more about these "benefits"."

"...Ezra isn't in the room, is he?"

"Nope."

"Ah. Alright then."

\---

"Man, I'm starved. Running around in the vents sure builds an appetite."

"..."

"Fun times, those vents. Hear some pretty fascinating things."

"..."

"Especially near the com room."

"I'm gonna kill you."

\---

"I'd better head down. The meeting is due to start soon."

"Yeah, I've got some things to do here too. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Naturally. Good night."

"'Night."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I lo-"

"..."

"...karabast."

\---

"Frenes? Frenes I can't make you out-"

"-ound--anet th-

"Xeeix? Wait, if you can hear me, wait a minute-there. Hello? Are you there?"

"They're found us, Hera. The Empire found our base. 'Troopers have already landed. Frenes was on the outer level. I don't know where she is now."

"Repel them, Xeeix, keep them off you for as long as possible. We'll bring the fleet-"

"-will---urry-"

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explosions and stormtrooper deaths and schmaltz. I think this is still rated T.

 

The Ghost flashed out of hyperspace. Before them, Rebellion pilots were already engaged with several Imperial ships, a few of each side battling past the other to race to the planet below.  
  
"Captain Syndulla. The base is evacuating. We need as much cover here as we can muster."  
  
"Copy, Commander Sahto." Hera paused, looking behind her. "Would it be acceptable to send the _Phantom_ with some reinforcements down below?"  
  
"...risky. I leave it to your discretion. You are responsible for any team members planet-side."  
  
"Understood." Hera closed the link and steered toward the closest battle. "Sabine, Ezra, I'm going to need you in the turrets. No arguments." Ezra shut his mouth at her raised finger, a mulish look on his face. "Chopper, you're in here with me. Keep an eye on the radar. Boys-don't be late."  
  
Zeb clapped Hera on the shoulder and left the cockpit, Kanan tailing close behind.  
  
"Zeb. You're here, right? No stupid ideas?"  
  
He looked over his shoulder. "Oh, I'm here all right." Zeb's teeth flashed in the fluorescent lighting of the _Phantom_. "No guarantees on the stupid ideas, though."

"Zeb-"

"Stupid ideas are our thing, Kanan. All the more when there's people in trouble. It's not like you're going to be doing any different down there."

Kanan shook his head. "Fair enough." He sighed.

\---  
  
Humans and aliens streamed past him, racing towards their transports. Kallus braced himself against a bulkhead to catch his breath. Another group safely delivered.  
  
"Frenes!" Kallus called. "Where else?"  
  
The aged Togruta, neck and head-tails swathed in bandages, hollered back over the din. "Several pockets left, but they're close enough to hear evacuation orders. I'm sending every spare hand towards the Imperial ships touching down. I need those 'troopers distracted." She glanced at him, taking in the bo-rifle slung across his back. "I hope you're up for it."

He twitched a bit, angling his back away from her gaze. Kallus hadn't precisely _asked_ for the crystal that now armed his weapon. The woman made no comment, waving a hand in dismissal and turning away. Entirely reasonable, seeing as her settlement was under attack and they were on the same side.

(This time.)

Still, Kallus felt the clench in his gut ease at her response. How ironic it would have been to be killed by the Rebellion amidst an Imperial attack.  
  
No time to dwell. There was work to be done. Kallus reached over his shoulder, freeing his bo-staff from its constraints. He handled the device with ease, arming it with a flick of the wrist and settling it into the crook of his elbow. There was a comfortable, solid weight to the weapon, and it reassured him.  
  
"Kallus! Get back as soon as you hear the final call!"

He flexed his leg, grimacing at its stiffness, and set off in a bounding run. He wasn't going to be able to walk right for a week after this. Providing, of course, that his old comrades didn't put him out of his misery.

\---

They arrived to a hangarbay in chaos, the panicked civilians barely kept calm by their leaders. Zeb scanned over the room as Kanan headed towards the governor.

He wasn't there. But that didn't mean anything-

"Jarrus, Orrelios. Excuse me for not greeting you properly, but I must see my people safely off-planet."

Kanan stepped aside to let Frenes pass. "We'll try not to get in the way, Governer. Is this the last group?"

"Not quite-" The Togruta looked around. "But this ship lifts off in three. Those still fighting-we've sent out several calls. There are some spare single-person crafts throughout the compound, if they are able to break away."

"We'll scoop up whoever we can. The Force guide you, ma'am." Kanan said, and turned to Zeb. "I'll take the easts wings, you go west. We'll cut down the middle to meet up."

"Right."

Kanan disappeared into the maze of bombed-out buildings and cracked foundations, and Zeb started in the opposite direction.

\---

The dust from explosions had congealed in his mouth. Kallus spat out a clump, and braced himself against a chunk of masonry.

He managed to down most of the men charging toward him, but he wouldn't get off another shot in time before the last one reached him. Kallus cursed, putting weight back on his leg and settled into a defensive position as the 'trooper raced forward.

\---

Zeb snarled, blasting his way through a line of 'troopers, leaving them scattered on the floor as he charged forward. There was no end to these buggers. It was taking _too long_ , to get through them all, too long since he saw the lights of that last ship vanish in the skies above-

He stilled, ears pricked. There-

The sound of a very familiar weapon firing-

_Bo-rifle._

He sprinted past yawning holes in the floor and over rubble, rounding a corner to see through a caved-in wall to the courtyard below-

A cluster of stormtroopers, creeping up on a lone figure already engaged with another enemy, his back turned to Zeb-

Zeb swung off the wall, grappling broken beams to slow his descent. He plowed into the heart of the group, knocking one 'trooper flat under his feet and cracking the head of another with his bo-staff. A few well-placed shots took care of the three circling him. He raised his weapon to the 'trooper in front him, who, careless of the danger behind, raised his own weapon to fire on-

Two shots caught the 'trooper in the head, and his body spun before dropping to the ground.

"For the last time, I am not one of your _crew_ , Zeb, that requires defending or rescuing every few days." Kallus jabbed his bo-rifle into the ground for support and glared at him.

The Lasat threw his head back and laughed. He kicked a groaning 'trooper, knocking him against the stone wall, before loping down to meet Kallus.

The ex-agent raised an eyebrow at him. He was covered in dirt and dust and the odd smear of blood, and his leg was visibly shaking. Otherwise, a pretty fine sight.

"Sorry, but as a member of the Rebellion by default you're gonna pick up some of our habits. You've _definitely_ needed some rescuin' lately." He swept a rough hand across Kallus' hair, clearing away the worst of the grit.

Kallus ducked away. "Do you _mind?_ We happen to be in the middle of a battlefield, and I would appreciate escaping it without as many holes as the _last_ time you decided to butt in."

"Speaking of the "last time", you were a lot more grateful then-hey!"

Kallus swept the bo-rifle back into his arms, and fired.

Zeb looked behind them to see a 'trooper fall, chest smoking. He turned back, and Kallus smirked at him.

"Bad habits, indeed. Knock your opponents senseless but don't pause to make sure they're thoroughly incapacitated."

It was almost nostalgic, the desire to crack this man upside the head. The desire to kiss him, not so much. But "middle of the battlefield" and all that-

"C'mon, most the folks are gone and we need to grab Kanan before taking off."

"Alright."

They didn't come across any other groups, thank Ashla, and Kallus was still quick on his feet-

And starting to go in the wrong direction.

"Oi, where d'you think you're going?"

"The hangarbay is _that_ way-"

Zeb shoved him to the left. "Yeah, that's nice, but we weren't stupid enough to put the _Phantom_ in the middle of a base with a slew of enemies gunning for it. Upper terrace, c'mon."

Kallus huffed. "Fine, fine, you-you lead the way." He gasped.

They ran parallel to one of the remaining intact buildings. Zeb split his focus between their surroundings and the panting man beside him.

"Here! Zeb!"

"Oi!" Zeb called back to Kanan. The Jedi stood between the _Phantom_ and another craft, where a man waved to him before departing.

"I found some people-hello, Kallus-and they're all on their way out. Let's get off this rock."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Up y'go."

Kallus settled onto one of the seats, gripping the edge as the ship shuddered to life and lifting off.

\---

"Well, that was a mess. Almost a perfect evacuation, though." Hera shook her head. "Another five minutes and we could have made away with all of our stocked supplies too."

The captain sat next to Kanan, having just exited the room where she had presumably finished speaking with the leaders of the Rebellion. The boy and Mandalorian were sprawled against the wall, and Kallus stood awkwardly next to Zeb.

Kallus cleared his throat. "My apologies, Captain Syndulla, but-where shall I be getting off?"

Hera raised an eyebrow. "Off? You should have told us you had intentions of disembarking, Kallus."

"I-"

She continued as if he hadn't interrupted. "I could call up the commander again, ask if there's someone nearby you can be dropped off with, but I hardly think he'd appreciate the distraction. And we can't very well toss you on the nearest planet without supervision. I'm afraid you're staying."

Kallus blinked. "Ah."

"Kanan, dear, would you mind making space in your room for Ezra?"

"What? I have to move? C'mon, it's not like they'll be on separate beds anyway-"

Sabine dragged Ezra away into the corridor. "Quite whining, now you'll get to a room to yourself most nights."

Kanan slapped a hand on the wall panel. The door hissed shut, cutting off sounds of the bickering teenagers. "Anyway. What's next?"

"Same as before, except now we're back at square one and need a military _and_ civilian base-"

Zeb tugged him down onto the bench. Kallus sat, still blinking in bewilderment as the others discussed their next move.

\---

"Right. Here we are." Zeb gestured grandly at the room. "Home sweet home." He slung an arm around Kallus's shoulder, hauling him forward as the man hesitated on the threshold.

"Quaint." Kallus murmured. He stepped out of Zeb's grasp.

Zeb rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you've had loads better-"

"I was entirely serious. It is quite...pleasant. My Imperial quarters were hardly better." Kallus said, studying the walls and bed and not quite meeting Zeb's eyes.

Kallus hummed. "Sorry. I'm used to the rougher side of your tongue." He grinned, although Kallus didn't see it.

"I am still rather- _surprised_ , at the turn of events. You would think I'd be more acclimated to the Rebellion's haphazard routine by now."

"Eh, I told you you'd end up on the _Ghost_ sooner or later." Zeb tilted his head. "How's that leg holding up?"

"It will be sore for a while, but I'm accustomed to the ache."

"Are you..." Zeb hesitated. "Did you want to go elsewhere? Off with Frenes again?"

"What?" Kallus raised his head and looked at him, confused. "No, I-why would you think that?"

"Y'seem a bit off is all. Jumpy, I guess."

"Ah." It was difficult to see in the lighting, but his cheeks seemed... _darker_ than usual. "I am-" Kallus sighed in frustration. "I have not shared quarters since my academy days. Nor have-you are rather- _touchy_ , you know."

"Touchy, am I?" Zeb stepped closer. He raised a hand and settled it on Kallus's face.

_Warm._

"And you don't like me being touchy?"

Kallus's eyes narrowed. His spine straightened almost imperceptibly. "You know quite well how I feel about it, and you, but-"

"But what?"

Oh, this was _fun_. Poking fun at the hardened soldier, watching him sputter and his face heat, trying to fix him with indignant eyes-

Zeb stifled his laughter, and leaned over the man-

Before tilting his head and growling.

"Get out."

Kallus stared at Zeb, baffled, until he heard an oddly echoing snicker. Where-

" _Now_!"

"Going, going." The distorted voice was coming from-above?

"That boy's gonna end up a voyeur."

"Wh-he's _in the vents_ -"

Zeb was _laughing_ , the lummox, and then Kallus found himself mumbling against the Lasat's lips.

"Of course he-mph-is, the brat, he-ah!- _would_ be crawling around spying on-"

"Shut up, will you?"

Kallus, grumbling, found himself propped up against a desk, and quite unable to form proper sentences.

Blasted Lasat.

\---

"That was sudden." Kanan said. He propped his head on Hera's shoulder to peer down at the datapad in her hands.

Hera turned slightly. "Not _too_ sudden, I hope."

"No, I trust your judgment. And Zeb's, for that matter. He's more clever than he lets on, sometimes." Kanan yawned. "Although I don't know how you managed to go straight from a space battle to butting heads with those idiots."

"Not without plenty of support, is how. Frenes _is_ pretty popular, and she likes Kallus. Xeeix not so much, but she believes in his sincerity. And it's not as though there isn't a thousand other matters to focus on. A promise to keep him on a tight leash without being distracted from our duties got them off our backs." Hera's lips quirked. "And...I didn't think it was worth mentioning we did have an opportunity to send him off with their group afterwards. For all they know, Frenes and Xeeix split off as soon as we all escaped the Imperial Fleet."

"Hm. Tricky."

He leaned back, savouring a moment of quiet. Hera pulled at his arms, wrapping them around herself and reclining against his chest.

"So you don't mind me volunteering us to take on another stray?" Hera smiled as she felt his chest rumble.

"No..." Kanan chuckled. "Honestly, we both knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time-and a matter of getting used to the idea. Tack on "Ex-ISB agent" to the list."

"Yes, along with the Jedi and the Mandalorian and Lasat Guardsman."

"We do have a way with the odd ones..." He paused. "Even if it is starting to get a little crowded. Ezra isn't exactly a quiet sleeper."

"Hm. Well...you don't have to share with Ezra, you know."

"Er-" Kanan gulped as Hera squirmed on his lap, turning to face him. "I'll-think about it?"

"Wouldn't you like to hear my argument first?" Hera purred.

\---

In their respective rooms, Ezra and Sabine groaned loudly. Pillows did a poor job of covering up the noises that were coming from _two_ directions now.

And elsewhere, Chopper plotted the doom of stupid, loud, messy meatbags, and the end of their stupid, loud, messy copulation ceremonies.

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM. DONE.  
> Sorry for the wait, folks, this one had to stew for a bit. If there are mistakes, they're going to have to wait, Ima going adventuring. Feel free to leave some critiques n' comments about the finale.  
> And yes, I did make Hera more feminine in that end scene than I think she's portrayed, but I couldn't help it. I may or may not fantasize about kind loving lady giving all the smutty cuddles to the blushing virgin Jedi.  
> Ahem.  
> (Yes, I know he's not a blushing virgin! Let me have this!)  
> Timeline-wise, this story comes to an end right before the Chopper droid bromance episode and the discovery of the new base. I may dabble in this AU some more, maybe weave Kallus into the base narrative and the team response to the season finale (and maybe some things more smutty than fluffy ehem) but that'll come later. Hope you lot had as much fun as I did!


End file.
